Lord Sesshomaru?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Lord Sesshomaru Love Story**_

**Name:** Yuuki

**Age:** 17

**Looks: **I have long brown hair that falls just below my butt and huge emerald green eyes. I am extremely beautiful with a nice full figure and flawless face.

**Style:** I wear an extremely short Kimono with a thick pink ribbon for a belt and black leggings underneath. With cute purple, black and pink silk slipper/shoes.

**Personality: **I tend to be childish and hyper. I love to dance and play around and I tend to talk more than I should. I also say things that most times should stay in my head.

**Background**

Lord Sesshomaru found me when I was still a child, I didn't even know I was a demon at the time. He has taught me and I have traveled with him ever since. I never knew my parents, who they were or where they are. All I know is that I am an extremely powerful demon, I look like a human but transform into a huge white tiger demon with three tails. I have hated Jaken from the start he is really mean to me and whenever I say something he thinks I shouldn't hits me on the head with his staff.

**Part One**

We were walking somewhere; I didn't really care where I was just following Lord Sesshomaru. Well following would not be correct I was skipping, dancing and singing as I went circles around him and Jaken. I was doing it to annoy Jaken and could tell it was working, every time I went it front of Lord Sesshomaru he would look me up and down. I had noticed that lately he had been treating me different but thought nothing of it. We were coming up to a small human village.

I grined when I saw and ran ahead, Jaken ran after me yelling, "Yuuki slow down!" I shook my head and said, "But I can have a bath!" I was so excited that when Lord Sesshomaru showed up in fron of me I bumped into him. I knocked him down and was laying on top of him, I realized what happened and went a deep crimson red, jumping up, Jaken hit me on the head and said, "How dare you knock Lord Sesshomaru over!" I looked to the ground and said, "I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to!"

Lord Sesshomaru had stood and looked at Jaken he said, "Go Ahead and get things ready for Yuuki, a bath clothes whatever she needs!" I looked up as Jaken went ahead, then turned my gaze to Sesshomaru, I was wondering why he told Jaken to go ahead. He smiled at me and said, "Yuuki may I ask why you still call me Lord?" I was trying not to look at him as I said, "Because you have done so much for me and I want to give you respect!"

He nodded and I looked into his beautiful eyes, I couldn't figure out the feeling I was having, my chest tightened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I watched him and he said, "I brought you here to tell you that I know who your parents were, they were royalty and you are a demon princess Yuuki." I backed up a bit and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure?"

He smiled and said, "Yes and when you were born you were promised to me for marriage!" I gasped a little as he started walking towards me. I shook my head and said, "Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing?" He sighed and said, "Please Yuuki just call me Sesshomaru!" He was standing an inch from me and leaned in he kissed me slowly and softly. I sighed into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and turned towards the town not saying a word.

I followed him in a kind of daze, I couldn't believe all of this. I touched my hand to my mouth, Sesshomaru just kissed me. We were in the town and I watched as he lead me to where Jaken was waving his arms and screaming. He stopped and I giggled as Jaken fell on his face in the mud. I skipped up to him and said in a fake stern voice, "Jaken this is no time to play in the mud!" He got up all huffed and upset, he started chasing me to hit me with the staff.

I giggled as I ran I was way faster than him and I knew he wouldn't be able to catch me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Jaken ran into me and I laughed as he fell on his butt. I watched Sesshomaru slowly walk over to me and my knees went weak as I thought, 'Oh my he is just H-O-T hot!' As he walked over to me I thought of the kiss and could feel the blood rush to my face. I had stopped paying attention to Jaken and got hit on the head. I grabbed my head and screamed, "Jaken that was mean, and it hurt!"

He gave me an evil smile while he said, "Then you shouldn't make fun of me!" I was rubbing my head when I heard Sesshomaru say, "Jaken leave Yuuki alone!" I looked up and once again he was really close to me. I backed up, looked at Jaken and said, "Did you find a place I can have a bath?" He nodded and said, "There is a co-ed bathing house right there!" I smiled getting all excited I ran over and went in. I went into the dressing room and got undressed, I smiled as I walked out and into the water. I sank into it and sighed it felt wonderful.

I had finished and was sitting in the motel room that Jaken had found. I was extremely happy, when Sesshomaru came in and said, "Yuuki may I speak with you?" I looked up and nodded, he came and sat beside me. I looked in my lap as he said, "I have watched you grow and you have become a very beautiful and intelligent woman!" I looked up at him, his expression was serious and he continued, "Yuuki I have fallen in love with you!"

I looked into his gorgeous eyes and laid my head on his chest I said, "I love you too Sesshomaru!" He tilted my head up and kissed me passionately, it turned into a total make-out session, then to much more!" I woke up the next morning with Sesshomaru's arms around me. I could tell he was still asleep by the way he was breathing. I smiled as I snuggled up closer to him and felt him wake up. I said, "Hey lover, you awake?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Yes I am."

I turned over to face him and smiled, he looked completely relaxed. I watched him he was so cute. He had closed his eyes again, but I knew he was fully aware of me staring at him. I thought a second and said, "Sesshomaru where is Jaken?" He opened one eye and said, "Not here, but he will be back late." I watched as he closed his eye again, I snuggled into him and said, "I love you!" His eyes popped open and he grapped me pulling me on top of him. I giggled and right before his kissed me he said, "I love you too Yuuki!"

**Part Two**

It has been awkward since that night three weeks ago, Jaken had noticed that something was going on, but didn't say anything. Sesshomaru had not really said much to me since and I had been feeling a bit down. I still had no clue where we were going and was lagging behind Jaken who was following Sesshomaru. I stopped and ran into the woods, I could hear Jaken yelling for me to come back, but I had been getting sick for the last three days and really didn't want them to see.

I stopped behind a tree and emptied my lunch, I walked over to a tree a little farther away and slid down to sit. I looked up to see Jaken staring at me a little wide eyed, he said, "Yuuki you are extremely pale, how long have you been like this?" I hung my head I felt like I couldn't even stand I whispered, "About three days." After that everything went black.

I woke up a little confused and realized I was being carried, I looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. He said, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I looked around and said, "You acted like you were upset with me!" He hugged me closer and said, "I was not upset with you Yuuki, I just had a lot to think over." I nodded and said, "Can you put me down Sesshomaru?" He shook his head and said, "No I am taking you to a special doctor, and you are still pale!"

I sighed and let him carry me, I still felt extremely weak, so I didn't know if I could stand. He had walked for a while, the whole time Jaken was talking about how stupid it was for me not to tell anyone. All of a sudden we stopped in front of a cave with a door, Sesshomaru knocked and the door was opened by a beautiful woman. She smiled at us and said, "My Lord I have prepared what we will need, I had a vision of your arrival."

I looked at her and she smiled at me as she lead us to a small room in the cave, Sesshomaru layed me on the bed and said, "Yuuki stay here while I talk to Hermani." I nodded and laid down. I waited and watched the door after a few minutes they both walked in and Sesshomaru looked grim while the lady he called Hermani was still smiling. She sat next to me and said, "My dear do you know what is wrong with you?" I shook my head and she nodded as she said, "You are still very young but Yuuki my dear you are pregnant."

I looked at Sesshomaru who was standing in the corner, he still looked extremely grim. Hermani said, "Yes, but because of your age this should not have happened, In the past there have been very few women of your age that survive the birthing process. I looked at her confused and she continued, "Being a full demon you should have waited until you were much older to even do anything!" I looked down and she said, "I blame him but regardless you will have to stay with me through the whole of the pregnancy, if you do not only will the child die but you will also."

**Part Three**

_Eight Months Later_

I was still weak and the only reason I was alive is the twice daily shots Hermani gave me. After I had come here and we had found everything out, Sesshomaru had left. I was still upset he had left without even saying goodbye, I had cried for weeks and told Hermani to let me die. She had refused and said, "The child you carry is vital to the future of the world as are you!" She explained that the baby I carry is to save the world from some destruction or something.

I was sitting on the couch I was talking to Hermani and said, "Do you know why he left me? I loved him so much and he said he loved me." She just looked at me as I started crying again, I grabbed my stomach as a sharp pain hit. I gasped and she helped me to the bed she said, "The baby is coming my dear just bear with me!"

After about five hours of labor I was holding beautiful baby girl, I looked at her she had her father's silver/white hair with little white tiger ears. As she looked at me I saw my green eyes and I said, "She's beautiful!" Hermani smiled and said, "If you would like you may stay with me, I have told you I have had no vision of Sesshomaru coming back but I do not have visions of everything!" I nodded and said, "Thank you Hermani I will stay."

She smiled at me and turned to the child she said, "what will you name her?" I looked at the little girl in my hands and said, "Saki, because you have told me she is the hope of the world and it means, blossom of hope!" She smiled again and said, "Saki is a beautiful name." I nodded agreeing.

_Two Years Later_

It was my daughter's birthday and I watched her play outside the cave. I was sitting under a tree and I yelled, "Saki could you come here a minute?" She smiled as she ran over saying, "Yes mommy what do you need?" I smiled as I pulled her to sit into my lap, I put a wrapped present in her lap and said, "Happy birthday my baby girl!" She smiled and started ripping through the paper, she saw the beautiful doll inside and hugged it she said as she hugged me, "Thank you mommy!"

I smiled and watched her run off to play with her new toy, Hermani had left a few days ago on some errand, she said something about a vision and left. I stood up when I saw someone in the distant coming towards the cave, I ran and grabbed Saki I said, "Go into the cave Saki and lock the door!" She nodded and ran to do what I told her, I watched as three figures walked towards me, before I could fully tell who they were I yelled, "You are trespassing please leave!" I heard Hermani yell back, "It is me and I brought friends!"

I smiled, went over to the door and knocked a combo saying, "Saki come on out it is safe!" She opened the door and peaked out, I held out my hand and she took it I said, "Hermani is back do you want to say hi?" She nodded and skipped beside me as we walked up to meet them. I stopped as soon as I saw her friends, it was Sesshomaru and Jaken. Saki looked up and said, "Mommy what's wrong?"

All I could do was say, "Sesshomaru?" She looked at the people and said, "That's daddy's name, is that daddy?" I smiled and knelt to her as they got closer I said, "Saki dear yes that is your father, go say hi!" She ran over to Sesshomaru and said, "Are you my daddy?" I smiled at her as she hugged him. He looked a little shocked but hugged her back, I walked over to them and said, "Hello Sesshomaru, Jaken been awhile." Sesshomaru looked at me as I picked up Saki and said, "Ok baby nap time!" She smiled , yawned and said, "I am not tired mommy!" I smiled and poked her nose as I took her into the cave and put her in the bed.

I closed the door and walked out, I smiled and said, "Hermani, I tried to make the cake but it failed, would you give it a try?" She smiled and ran into the kitchen, I turned to Sesshomaru, Jaken had gone somewhere and said, "How have you been?" He watched as I sat and then sat next to me he said, "Yuuki I am sorry I left, I know you are problem mad at me but I am sorry!" I looked at him and said, "I was for the longest time but it's funny I am not mad anymore to tell the truth I don't really care anymore!"

He looked upset but I am sure I imagined it, he said, "I do still love you Yuuki do you still love me?" I smiled at him and said, "I do still love you Sesshomaru!" I leaned in kissed him and said, "I will always love you!" He smiled at me and said, "Good, I missed you so much, are you going to ask why I left?" I shook my head and said, "I don't want to know!"

He nodded and said, "I want you to, Hermani said that is I stayed it would kill you something about the blood from the baby, Yuuki I had to leave!" I smiled at him and hugged him.

We did get married and lived happily for a very long time, Jaken hated me and was forced to call me Lady Yuuki, I got a real kick out of it and made him do it all the time. Our daughter did save the world more than once and was a good kind person.


End file.
